With the development of the semiconductor industry and related electronics industry, the trend in digital products, such as smartphones, notebook computers, tablet PCs, and flat-screen TVs, toward more convenient, versatile and aesthetically pleasing. Display screens are necessary when using such products; and liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have become mainstream. Since the LCD devices are not self-emissive devices, light sources such as backlight modules for illuminating the display are required.
Various methods have been employed to uphold a LCD module together with a backlight module. A conventional way is to use a shell to enclose the edges of the LCD module as well as those of the backlight module. However, the edges are covered by the shell with a large space, causing the overall thickness and the border width of the display device being unable to be effectively reduced.